Me, You and the Winchesters
by LynOfConquest
Summary: My name is Talia Payton. My sister Emma and I were on a road trip when some pretty weird stuff started happening. We ended up tagging along with these guys named Sam and Dean. Rated T. Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Talia and Emma, not Supernatural

I packed my toothbrush back in my duffel bag. "Em!" I called to my little sister, Emma.

"What?!" She hollered back from the bathroom of our motel room.

"Hurry up, I want to leave before the traffic starts!" I grabbed both our duffels.

"I am!" She yelled through the door.

"Then hurry faster!" I smirked when she growled back. I don't know how we hadn't killed each other, yet. We never got along growing up, so I still don't know I convinced her to go on a road trip with me.

"Did you get all the stuff?" Emma came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag from me. She put her toothbrush it and attempted to give it back.

"Nope, you get to carry it." I gave her a big fake smile to which she scowled.

"Why did I even come?" She pushed past me out the door.

"Maybe cos I'm the best big sister in the world." I called after her.

"No, I don't think so. That would be Veronica." She said opening the trunk of my car and shoving her duffel in.

"Ouch, here put this in." I tossed my bag to her.

"Ow!" She said as my bag hit her and fell. "No, you put it in." She walked to the passenger seat of my Dodge Intrepid. I used to be our older sister, Veronica's but she gave it to me when her new husband, Mark, bought her a Ford F-150.

"Your 18, you drama queen." I put my bag in the trunk and closed dramatically. I could feel her scowl burn into the back of my head as I walked to check out of the room.

When I got back, the car was started and the a/c was on full blast. I raised my eyebrow at my sister.

"What? It was hot in here." Emma said defensively. I shook my head.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Montana." She replied curtly.

"What's in Montana?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked. "Veronica and Mark, Yellowstone, your friend River should be up there this time of year."

"OK, fair enough, Montana it is." I put the car in reverse and backed out of my parking spot. I did not see the black Impala speeding in behind me.

"Talia!" My sister screamed out next to me, I slammed on the breaks, but it was too late. I heard a thud and scrape as the cars collided. I quickly pulled my car forward and parked.

"Dangit! You OK?" I asked her. She nodded, wide-eyed. I nodded back the got out of the car to inspect the damage and confront the obviously upset driver of the other car.

The driver was a guy mid-twenties, taller than me. He was looking over the damage on his car. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"I am sooo sorry." I said approaching him. "I didn't see you. I'm so sorry."

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah, but it's my fault. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, I swear, that's the first time I've crashed. I am .so sorry." I could tell I was rambling.

"I can pay for the damage. I am so sorry. I, I just didn't see you."

"It's fine, calm down, you didn't hit me." He had obviously figured I was freaking out. I nodded and looked at the back end of my car. The bumper had been scraped. The guy had sped past when I hit him. But if I hit him it should be dented more. So maybe he hit me. Now that I looked, it seemed like I had stopped in time and he clipped my bumper.

"Wait, did I even hit you?" I turned and asked. He turned around and chuckled.

"No, I hit you." He smiled. "I tried to tell you, but ya just ignored me."

"Oh." I looked back at my car.

"Yeah." He said.

I walked back to Emma.

"So, um, he hit us, not the other way around. So he has to pay." I said.

"Good." She said.

"But, the back bumper is pretty messed up." I told her. "So we are going to have to stay in town until it gets fixed."

Emma frowned, that meant we couldn't leave for Montana.

"Sorry." I turned to walk away but stopped. "Would you mind getting our room back?" I tossed her some cash.

"Fine." She got out of the car and walked to the front desk.

I walked back to the guy who was talking to another really tall guy.

"So, um, could I get your number?" I asked. Both guys raised an eyebrow at me. I could feel my cheeks go red. "So, uh, you could get my car fixed." I said quickly.

"Yeah sure." The taller guy said, "could i see you phone?" He pushed some buttons before handing it back. "There," he said, pointing to the number.

I nodded, "so are you Sam, or is he?" He had type in 'Sam-Car' for the name.

"I am," he said, "this is Dean." I nodded again.

"Well, its nice to meet you, just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yeah, same," Sam said. Dean nodded the went back to checking out the damage on his car.

Emma walked back, "So, someone else took our room, but I got us one on the first floor." I nodded.

"'Kay. Thanks." I said. Emma walked up next to me and folded her arms, mimicking mine. She looked the guys over then glanced at me. I gestured to Sam, "Sam, " i gestured to Dean "and Dean," i told her.

She stuck her hand out and shook their hands, "Emma."

Dean looked to Sam, "speaking of a room, Sammy..."

"It's Sam." He stood up and walked to the lobby. Dean smirked as he walked away.

I raised an eyebrow, "let me guess, little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and chuckled.

I put my hands on Emma's shoulders. "This is mine."

"Get off me," Emma shrugged a couple times and I moved my hands.

"You the oldest?" Dean asked.

"Nope." I said, "middle of five."

"Wow." He said. "Just me and my brother." I nodded.

"Emma," i said turning to her, "we should get the bags out of my smashed trunk." I saw Dean dip his head out of the corner of my eye.

We got the bags out and carried them to the new room. From the window I could see Dean pull up next to our room. He grabbed two bags out of the trunk of the Impala. I called Emma over to the window.

"Look who moved in next door." I said.

"Really?" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want dinner?" I asked Emma.

"Sure." She said, "that diner was good."

"Okay." I said grabbing a jacket, "common, we got to walk."

We got to the dinner around 6:30 and it was already dark out. We sat and ordered. A few moments later, Sam and Dean walked in. They walked past us and sat down with out noticing us. I smiled grabbed a napkin. On it i wrote, 'You following us, now?'. Emma chuckled. When waitress came back i gave it to her to give to them. She walked over to them and handed it to Dean, pointing over to me. He looked back then read the napkin. He looked back again and shook his head. I smiled and signed "good". As we ate, i kept an eye on them. Hard not to when they are the only thing in front of me. They kept talking in hushed voices, stopping when someone walked by. I found this odd. I mentioned this to Emma and she shrugged.

"People can have secrets." She said.

"Do you think they're criminals?" I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "No!"

"But they look like they're plotting something." I said.

"You're just nosy and paranoid." She said, going back to her pancakes.

"Ooo, big word. Good job." I said looking down at my food.

"Shut up." She said.

"Never." I took a bite out of my egg/bacon burger.

"That is gross." I looked up at Emma making a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked, my mouth still full.

"You have a fried egg and bacon on a burger." She said. "Who does that?

"Says Cheerios and yogurt." I shot back.

"That, is good." She said.

"And to answer your question, Dean. Look." I pointed to the boys. Their food had just arrived. Dean had a burger, Sam had a salad.

"And you asked them if they were following us."

"What do you mean?"

"Right, cuz that's not stalkerish."

I shrugged and took another bite.

We finished eating and the waitress, Jamie, was her name, asked us if we wanted dessert. We opted out. I gave Jamie my card to pay. She left and walked over past the boys table. Dean stopped her. They exchanged a few words and he handed her his credit card.

"Did you see that?" I asked Emma.

"What?" She said.

"I think those guys just paid for our food." I said.

"What?" She looked at her unfinished pancakes guiltily.

"Yeah."

Jamie came back to prove me right.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a disclaimer, Talia and Emma are mine, tho

* * *

We got back to the motel room before dark, around 7:30. I turned on the t.v. and sat down. Emma sat down next to me, I handed her the remote. We watched for a while, then got bored.

"What do ya want to do?" I asked. We couldn't go anywhere because the car was in the shop.

She sighed, "Game?"

"Sure. Which one?" I asked putting on shoes.

"Uh, Apples to Apples." She said.

"And if they don't have it?" I asked.

"Monopoly?" She suggested.

I shrugged, "sure." I stepped out of the room. Sam was outside putting something in the back of the scrapped up Impala.

"Hey!" I called to him. He looked up.

"Hey." He said, closing the trunk.

"I need to pick up my car tomorrow at 2. Could you meet us there to pay for the work?" I asked stepping closer to the car.

"Uh, sure." He said, "2?"

"Yeah, cool." I waved awkwardly and went to the front desk. Sam was gone when I came back. I told Emma the plan and we played our game.

The next day Emma and I met Dean and Sam at the auto repair shop. They were already there when we got there.

"Well, they're here." Emma said as we walked up to them.

"Hey," I said giving a small wave.

They greeted us and we walked into the small office at the repair shop. They walked ahead and we followed. Dean payed for the repairs and we left in our car and they left in the still scratched Impala.


End file.
